Peace
by Hide-And-Go-Seek
Summary: I always believed that if something terrible happened to me, I would be brave. I was wrong... When Kadderina is kidnapped, her life will never be the same. ORIGINAL WORK! Rest of summary inside! On hold for a bit. Explanation at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


	14. SORRY

Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive thanks to a lot of doctors and hospital trips. Sorry for the horrible wait after that note and I'm sorry but I have one more horrible note for you.

If you read my story to the last chapter I posted and liked it, you made me so happy. Having people read my story made me happier than I've been in a long time. But in February, I left that note telling you guys that I needed time to get back in the writing groove. It didn't happen and I'm sorry. But when school started again, someone who I'm so grateful for started bugging me.

This person kept sending me messages telling me to get my butt in gear and start writing again and post another chapter. And honestly, that's what I needed. I needed someone to kick my butt back into action and I was getting back into my Peace mindset. I started writing again! Even after I found out how sick I was. During all my doctor appointments and waiting in the waiting room for hours to get my treatment, I was slowly getting back to Peace. I _wanted_ to write again. I promised that person who kept bugging me that I would post another chapter by Christmas. It's not Christmas anymore and I apologize to that person.

In the beginning of December, I found out that someone on FanFiction had plagiarized one of my stories. This person will not take it down and is still taking credit for my work AND another story that this person plagiarized. It's because of this bitch that I'm taking Peace and all my other work off the internet. I'm replacing each chapter of all the things that I've posted on the internet with this note so that if someone else plagiarized anything else of mine, I can show the dates that I posted them and be able to take credit for it. I don't want anyone to take Peace from me.

Hopefully one day, I'll finish it and get it published. I'll leave a note here so if you ever remember in the years to come, you can check this out and maybe buy it to read the rest because it is a good story and I want people to read it. But I couldn't stand it if someone plagiarized Peace and took from me. I'm sorry for this horrible note but horrible circumstances have lead me to see that this is the only safe option.

I'm sorry.

HideAndGoSeek


End file.
